staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 lipca 1997
07.00 MTR - magazyn techniki rolniczej 07.10 Z Polski - reportaż 07.20 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 07.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.00 Agrolinia 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Sówka - teleturniej przyrodniczy dla najmłodszych 09.05 Ziarno - program red. kat. dla dzieci i rodziców 09.35 5-10-15 start! - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Wielka fala 11.00 Dreszcze 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 11.45 Zyć w rodzine i przetrwać 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Na szlaku przygody (4/13) - film dok. prod. austral. 13.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Szmergiel / Na australijskim szlaku (z teletekstem) 14.20 Szkoła życia: Komandosi nadziei 14.45 Co w kraju piszczy 15.15 Gwiazdy na żywo - Grzegorz Ciechowski 16.00 Pokój 107 (7/13): Kufel - serial TVP 16.35 Sąsiedzi: Chmury nad Pragą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Zabawa ludowa w Kazimierzu 18.10 Klient (22) - serial obycz. prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Jak świetnie" - film fab prod USA (1981 r, 88 min), 21.25 Widziałam - wydanie specjalne 21.55 27. Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej Kołobrzeg '97 - gala 23.00 Sportowa sobota (w tym: Kronika żeglarskich MŚ w klasie FINN + ILC 40) 23.50 Muzyczne urodziny - Andrzej Korzyński 00.40 "Kuracja wstrząsowa" - film fab prod USA (1993 r, 99 min) 02.20 Nieśmiertelny (3, 4/44) - serial s.f. prod. USA, 03.55 Zakończenie programu 07.10 Folkowe nuty: Weselmy się 07.30 Tacy sami 08.00 Kleszcz (3/13): Walka z Neilem Dinozaurem" - serial anim. prod. USA 08.20 Powitanie 08.30 Programy lokalne 09.30 Klasztory polskie - Historia lwowskich benedyktynek 10.00 Małe ojczyzny: Tam, gdzie trylogia była biblią 10.30 Kino bez rodziców: Tajna misja (18) - serial przygodowy / Bodzio - mały helikopter (2) - film prod. ang. 11.30 Życie obok nas: Tropami zwierząt (15): "Szkocki tygrys, czyli żblk" - serial dok. prod. ang. 12.00 Rodzina Połanieckich - (6/7) "Zdrada" - serial TVP 13.25 Zobaczysz w jednym dniu: Olsztyn - Dobre Miasto - Święta Lipka - Kętrzyn 13.40 Słynne arie z Kudowy - 36 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Moniuszkowski w Kudowie 14.30 Malta '97 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Stacyjka Hatley: (5/9) "Narzeczona" - serial kom. prod. ang. 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.00 Wysoka fala (9/24) - serial sens. austr.- USA-niem. 17.45 Bezpieczne wakacje 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Teatr dla dzieci: Joanna Kulmowa "Gdyby" 20.00 Baw się razem z nami: Bok szoł - wieczór Marcina Dańca 21.20 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.40 RW czym mamy problem?" - film fab. prod USA (1994 r, 94 min) 00.15 Optimus - Sport telegram 00.20 The Levellers - koncert 01.10 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Człowiek z gór - serial anim. (powt.) 6.30 W trosce o przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy (powt.) 7.00 Samson superślimak - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 7.20 John Ross, afrykańska przygoda 7.45 Namiętność - telenowela prod, wenezuelskiej (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinków) 8.50 KAMUL, czyli kamera uliczna 8.55 Osobliwości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Sobota z Telewizją Katowice - mag. dla kobiet 11.00 Życie roślin - serial dok. prod. ang. 11.30 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 KAMUL, czyli kamera uliczna 12.10 Co z niego wyrośne 12.35 Dance Club 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 KAMUL, czyli kamera uliczna 13.50 Muzyczna Tele 3 14.00 Kino familijne: Przesiadka do raju - australijski serial fab. 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Animaniacy - serial animowany prod. USA 15.30 Hipopowo - serial angielski 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial kan. dla młodzieży 16.35 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Program dnia 17.05 Nie tylko o muzyce 17.35 Country bar 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.20 Aktualności kulturalne 18.30 Nasz sklepik - angielski serial komediowy 19.15 Muzyczne kino 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dok. prod. USA 20.00 Poprzeczka - film obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 21.45 KAMUL, czyli kamera uliczna 21.50 Program na niedzielę 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 KAMUL, czyli kamera uliczna 22.15 Sport 23.00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej europy - serial prod. pol. 24.00 Noc z Telewizją Katowice (program "na żywo") 2.00 Przylądek Canaveral - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 3.30 Kochanek - film obyczajowy prod. USA 5.00 Niegrzeczni panowie - ang. serial komediowy 5.30 Muzyczna Tele-3 left|thumb|80x80px 08:30 Opowieści o rekinach (1) 09:30 Miasto nad zatoką (7) 10:00 Podróże po Francji (4) 10:50 Mistrz czarnej magii 11:10 ZSRR (1) - serial dokumentalny prod. franc. 12:05 Dwa książece - film obyczajowy prod.polskiej 14:20 Muzyczna kolekcja Herberta von Korajana 15:10 Animaniacy - serial animowany prod. USA 15:30 Hipopowo 15:40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (7) - serial dok. 16:40 Niebezpieczne kobiety (5) - serial obycz. prod. USA 17:30 Operacja przyroda (2) - serial dok. 18:00 Muzyczna 3 18:10 Szczęśliwy zamek - program dla młodzieży 18:30 Nasz sklepik (6) - serial prod. angielskiej 19:30 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dok. prod. USA 20:00 Poprzeczka 21:50 Wieczór z "3" 22:15 Niegrzeczni panowie (5) - serial komediowy prod. ang. 22:35 100 lat jazzu (1) - serial muzyczny prod. francuskiej 23:00 Na ratunek (2) - serial obycz. prod. ang. 23:55 Zakończenie programu 6.30 Disco Relax 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 9.00 Encyklopedia słów wielkich i małych - program dla dzieci 9.30 Candy Candy - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Telewizja 101 (13) - serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Portret Doriana Greya - film fab. prod USA 13.00 Odczep się rzepie - film fab. prod. francuskiej 14.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Półfinał Miss Polski - Wrocław 97 15.30 X Zjazd OSP - koncert orkiestr 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Rykowisko - program rozrywkowy na licencji MTV 16.45 Powrót do Edenu - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Powrót do młodości - serial obyczajowy USA (1992) 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Disco Polo Live (76) - program muzyczny 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 19.55 Na celowniku (10) - serial sensacyjny 20.55 Madson (5/6) - serial Wielka Brytania (1996) 22.00 Dziesiąty poziom - film fab. prod. USA 23.50 Epizody z życia Davida Prestona - film fab. prod. USA 0.20 Playboy 1.15 Kiedy chodziliśmy do Ridgemont - film fab. prod. franc. 2.45 Koncert tygodnia - Muzyka na BIS 3.45 Pożegnanie 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 7.25 Galeria pod strzechą: Z ojca na syna - kowalstwo artystyczne - reportaż 7.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 8.00 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy 8.20 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 8.35 Mazzi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 8.40 Szafiki - prorgram dla dzieci 9.15 W rajskim ogrodzie - Zima 9.30 Wiadomości 9.45 Prognoza pogody 9.50 Teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Brawo! Hit! - powtórzenie wybranych programów 13,00 Wiadomości 13.15 Rody polskie: Tyszkiewiczowie cz. 1 - reportaż 13.45 Profesor i gołębie - film dok. 14.15 Kino Familijne. Dwa światy (21/26) - serial austral.-pol. 14.40 Widget (26) - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.15 Klechdy i bajania. Baśń o Smętku Mazurskim 15.40 Nagra - film dok. 16.30 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sport z satelity: X Światowy Polonijny Turniej Tenisowy w Sopocie 18.30 Wielka miłość Balzaka - serial pol. - franc. 19.40 Dobranocka: Przygody misia Coralgola - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - komedia pol. 22.05 Spotkania kabaretowe - Jacek Ziobro 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Program na niedzielę 23.05 Świat naszej wyobrażni - Koncert w ramach 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki (1) 23.50 Ballada o Januszku (21) - W pogoni za kwiatem życia - serial pol. 1.05 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.25 Sport z satelity: X Światowy Polonijny Turniej Tenisowy w Sopocie 2.30 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - komedia pol. 5.05 Spotkania kabaretowe - Jacek Ziobro 5.35 Tylko muzyka - program muzyczny 6.05 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 6.35 Klechdy i bajania: Baśń o Smętku Mazurskim 7.00 Poranek informacyjny - CNN News 7.30 Jogi w kosmosie - serial dla dzieci 8.00 Strachy z Transylwanii - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Lucy May - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Mary Bell - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Eskadry z czerwoną gwiazdą - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Prawo do miłości - serial brazylijski 11.00 Bill Cosby... gra o wszystko 11.30 Grace w opałach - amerykański serial kom. 12.30 La Ultima Noche - muzyka klasyczna, rockowa, lata 60.-70, prowadzenie Michał Marrodan 13.30 Muzyczne Instalacje - program muzyczny A. Marca 14.00 Cosmix - magazyn pop & dance D. Królaka 14.30 Taniec na ulicach - angielski serial muzyczny 15.30 Na topie - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Jogi w kosmosie - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.30 Kimba biały lew - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.00 Lucy May - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Mary Bell - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Eskadry z czerwoną gwiazdą - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Prawo do miłości - brazylijska telenowela 20.00 Grace w opałach - amerykański serial komediowy 21.00 GRA!MY News - 5'MUTE - music television 21.05 Who is Who - monografie artystów, talk-show Tomka Świtalskiego 21.30 Masters Hot - TOP lista publiczności 21.50 Dżana Top - Top lista muzyki dance prowadzi Magdalena Janeczek 22.00 Koncert tygodnia 23.00 GRA'MY News 23.05 Dżana MUSIC - magazyn dance 0.00 Przytul Mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Pożegnanie 7.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny, Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.05 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny, Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 W rytmie disco polo 10.00 Press Gang - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Odwaga serca - serial dok. prod. USA 11.00 Akademia modelek - serial dla młodzieży prod. franc. 11.30 Pogoda, Fakty 11.35 Magazyn rowerowy 12.00 Beeper - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Pogoda, Fakty 13.05 Za kółkiem - mag motoryzacyjny 13.30 Kosmogram Davida Harklaya 14.00 Taaaka ryba - mag. wędkarski 14.30 Polski film archiwalny 16.00 Pogoda, Fakty 16.05 5 minut dla prasy 16.15 Akademia modelek - serial dla młodzieży prod. franc. 16.45 Kontr - Wywiady Bigosowej - talk show 17.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 18.00 Highlander - serial prod USA 18.50 Pogoda, Fakty, Daleko, bliżej, najbliższej 19.00 Wszystko albo nic (finał) 19.10 Kryptonim prosiaczek - serial prod. USA 19.45 Film fabularny 21.50 Pogoda, Fakty 22.00 Elite Model Look' 97 - relacja z wyborów modelki roku 22.50 Małpia intryga - film fab prod USA 0.10 Highlander - serial prod USA 1.10 W rytmie disco polo 7.00 Muzyka w RTL 7 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Muzyka w RTL 7 8.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Zimowe igrzyska, Powrót do przyszłości - seriale animowane 9.00 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial przygodowy 9.25 Ochroniarze - serial sensacyjny 10.20 Święty - serial sensacyjny 11.30 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy 11.55 Siódemka dzieciakom: Bolek i Lolek, Zimowe igrzyska, Tajemnicze złote miasta - seriale animowane 12.35 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwiedzkiego - program muzyczny 13.25 Ukryta kamera 13.50 My i inne zwierzaki - serial przyrodniczy 14.40 Siódemka dzieciakom: Bolek i Lolek, Zimowe igrzyska, Tajemnicze złote miasta - seriale animowane 15.25 Sliders - serial dla młodzieży 16.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 16.40 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 17.30 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy 17.55 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial przygodowy 18.15 Superpies - dubbingowany serial animowany 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 20.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 20.55 Kameleon - serial sf. 21.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.45 Duch mojej mamy - film obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 0.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny left|thumb|80x80px 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Tornado - film sensacyjny prod. USA 16.00 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Obrońcy kamienia - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Beverly Hills Teenagers - serial dla dzieci 18.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Disco Polo MIX 19.00 Serial dokumentalny 20.00 Niebezpieczna kobieta - film sensacyjno-obyczajowy prod. USA 21.40 Mega Dance 22.00 Arizona Dream - film obyczajowy prod. USA 0.20 Disco Polo Mix 0.50 Muzyczne dobranoc 7.00 Freakazoid - amerykański serial animowany (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Nie kończąca się opowieść - amerykański serial animowany 8 30 Sztuka kochania - komedia polska 10.10 Don Sergio, człowiek który skonstruował samochód - film dokumentalny 10.40 Intersection - amerykański film akcji 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 13.30 Ich pięcioro - rodzinny serial amerykański (*) 14.30 Trening Formuły 1 (*) 15.35 Gwiazdy pod palmami - film dokumentalny 16.50 Ragtime - amerykański dramat obyczajowy 19.30 Śmierć Glenna Millera - film dokumentalny 20.00 Usta usta - komedia hiszpańska 22.00 Ludzie honoru - amerykański film sensacyjny 0.15 Kosiarz umysłów 2: Ponad cyberprzestrzenią - amerykański thriller science-fiction 1.4S Wywiad z wampirem - horror amerykański 3.45 Ekspert - amerykański film sensacyjny 5.15 Petarda: Biały duch - angielski film sensacyjny left|thumb|80x80px 9.10 Nestor 9.30 Na działce 9.45 Ogrody świata 10.15 Wędrówki 10.30 W blasku korony 11.30 H. von Karajan 12.00 Spotkania 12.30 Autorynek 12.50 Mag. wojskowy 13.35 W zoo (3) 14.15 WOW - serial dla młodych widzów 15.00 Wiad. Kuriera 15.10 Animaniacy 15.30 Hipopowo 15.40 Z wiatrem... (7) 16.40 Kurier TV 17.00 Turystyczne... 17.20 Kawa z... 17.30 Niebo w gębie 18.10 TKW 18.30 Nasz sklepik (6) 19.20 Sport w WOT 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsce - dok. USA 20.00 Poprzeczka 21.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.55 Gwiazdy... 22.20 Sport w WOT 22.40 Gwiazdy na Mariensztacie 23.10 Uciec jak najbliżej - pol. film psycholog.-obycz. z 1976 roku left|thumb|80x80px 7.45 Seriale (powt.) 10.15 Encyklopedia psów 11.05 Rytmy przygody (10) 11.30 Nić Ariadny 12.30 Dziecięca Akademia Nauk (9) 13.00 Stawka większa niż życie (8) 14.00 Kosmos 1999 14.50 Tramp 15.10 Animaniacy 15.30 Hipopowo 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (7) 16.30 Lista przebojów TV3 17.30 Kawiarnia muzyczna 17.55 Trójka na 5+ 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia 18.30 Nasz sklepik (6) - ang. serial kom. 19.20 Okienko brzdące 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsce - dok. USA 20.00 Poprzeczka 21.45 Żona dla Australijczyka - polska komedia z 1964 roku 23.15 Man Westwe we wspomnieniach mężczyzn 0.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.30 Dzień dobry... 9.00 Panorama 9.35 Mag. wędkarski 9.50 Kwiaty... 10.05 Mag. sport. 10.15 Co, gdzie, ... 11.05 Namiętność 11.50 Dzień dobry... 12.10 Program o zdrowiu 12.20 Pogarda 13.05 Podróże po Francji - Bretania 14.30 Dzień dobry... 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Animaniacy 15.30 Hipopowo 15.40 Z wiatrem (7) 17.00 Dzień dobry 17.15 Muzyczny quiz 17.45 Trzy po trzy 18.00 Panorama 18.15 Kronika kult. 18.30 Nasz sklepik (6) 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsce - serial dok. 20.00 Poprzeczka 21.45 Panorama 21.55 Słowo... 22.05 Studio Żeglarskich Mistrzostw Świata w klasie FINN i ILC40 22.15 Uśmiechnij się 22.45 Czarne i białe 22.55 Zanurzenie 0.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.30 Filmy anim. 9.30 Samson... 9.50 Pogarda 10.30 Podróż na Księżyc 11.20 Gladys Knight 11.50 Edith Piaf - przelotne spotkanie - film biograf. (powt.) 12.50 Mistrzowskie interpretacje (powt.) 13.30 Podwodny świat - serial przyrod. 14.30 Własne M 15.00 Łódzkie wiad. 15.10 Animaniacy 15.30 Hipopowo 15.45 Z wiatrem... 16.30 Ravel i malarze 16.55 Szkoła 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.55 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18.10 Mag. kulturalny 18.35 Nasz sklepik (6) - angielski serial kom. 19.20 Łódzkie wiad. 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsca - dok. USA 20.00 Poprzeczka - film obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej, 1989 21.50 Lotna 22.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.10 Model TV - reportaż 22.30 Nie niepokoić - dramat sensacyjny produkcji angielskiej 23.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 TV dzieciom 8.30 Źródło 9.00 Teleskop 9.10 Medycyna i Ty 9.40 Lekcja ruchu 9.45 Mój dom... 10.00 Autoserwis 10.15 Pogarda 11.00 Świat bez tajemnic (7) - dok. 11.30 Potrzeba seksu (2) - film dokumentalny 12.30 Klub podróżników 13.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 13.30 II B - serial 14.10 Kosmos 1999 - serial s-f USA 15.10 Animaniacy 15.30 Hipopowo 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (7) 16.30 Podróże Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 17.30 100 lat jazzu (2) 18.20 Panorama 18.30 Teleskop 18.50 Nasz sklepik (6) 19.20 Teleskop 19.30 Niezwykłe miejsca - dok. USA 20.00 Poprzeczka - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 21.45 Teleskop 21.55 Co ludzie... (9) 22.25 To jest horror 23.00 Sport 23.55 Dublerka - film sensacyjny USA 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 10.05 Fort Boyard 11.00 Larry i Bajki 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 ATV Smyk 14.30 Super ATV 15.30 Kapitan James Cook (2) - serial przygodowy USA 16.30 Wyprawa do Xapatanu (2) 17.30 Larry i Bajki 18.00 Fort Boyard 19.00 Epoka samochodów 20.00 Kapitan James Cook (4) 21.00 Super ATV 21.30 Ściśle tajne - komedia sensac., USA, '79 23.40 ATV idzie do kina 0.30 Kapitan James Cook (1) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 1.00 Larry i Bajki 1.30 Jak powinniśmy żyć (5) - serial USA 3.00 Na dobranoc left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Tele-box 10.30 W.A. Mozart - koncert 11.30 Eurovillage 12.00 Home shopping 13.30 Cztery kroki w cyberprzestrzeni (powt.) 15.00 Home shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.30 Escape (powt.) 18.00 Muzyka disco polo 18.30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (powt.) 19.00 Depeche Mode - koncert 20.00 Tele-box 20.30 Noa Noa - włoski film przygodowy 22.30 Home shopping left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Kawa czy piosenka 10.00 Z list przebojów 12.00 W samo południe 13.00 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi 15.00 Alternatywa 16.00 Premie i premiery 19.00 Gry - film baletowy Grzegorza Lasoty 20.00 Platynowi 21.00 Lista list 23.00 Strefa tańca left|thumb|80x80px 16.00 Pop planeta 16.30 Co jest? 16.35 Factory M 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca 18.00 Dire Straits 19.00 Atomizer 19.30 Co jest? 19.35 Atomizer 21.00 MC2 21.30 Bunkier 22.00 Pop planeta 22.30 Factory M 23.00 Dzika szafa grająca 0.00 Koncert left|thumb|80x80px 10.20 Mary Bell - serial animowany 10.45 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 11.15 Kanał tekstowy TVT 13.10 Tajemnica dama - telenowela 14.00 Webster 14.30 Ulice w ogniu - film sensacyjny USA 16.40 Mary Bell 17.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 18.00 Pełnia księżyca - horror prod. USA z 1981 roku 20.00 Webster - serial komediowy 20.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 21.30 Informator 21.50 Ulice San Francisco - serial sens. 23.40 Playboy 0.10 Letnia noc z... left|thumb|80x80px 8.35 Kurier 8.50 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Webster 10.15 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 11.20 Za wszelką cenę - serial brazylij. 12.00 Tele bazar 12.30-16.00 Przerwa 16.00 Tele-bazar 16.15 Kpt Jastrząb 16.40 Mary Bell 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Rośnij zdrowo 18.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 18.50 Kurier 19.00 Pełnia księżyca - horror USA z 1981 r. 20.40 Wiadomości ze Szwecji 21.00 Webster 21.30 Kurier 21.50 Ulice San Francisco - serial sens. left|thumb|80x80px 18.00 Śmiercionośna broń - film sensacyjny prod. USA z 1988 roku 19.30 Rysunkowe plansze Billa Cosby'ego - program dla dzieci 19.35 Przerywnik 20.00 Póki się znów nie spotkamy (3) - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej z 1989 roku 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 Aktualności tygodnia - serwis informacyjny 22.30 Teletekst left|thumb|80x80px 9.30 Anastazja 10.30 Kopciuch 11.30 Podwodny świat - serial przyrod. 12.35 Osada Coppermine - film dokum. 13.35 Moto-giełda 14.30 Anastazja 15.05 Kopciuch 16.00 Miasto psów 17.30 Beyond 2000 18.30 Stulecie samochodu 19.00 Świat cyrku 20.00 Detektyw Frost (ost.) - angielski film kryminalny 21.45 Uwaga Zielone! - magazyn ekologiczny 22.30 Wieczór z Buddy Hollym (2) 23.05 Rozkaz Orła - film sensacyjny USA 0.40 Minutka z Lolitą left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 D. a. Und Serien 8.30 Team Disney (d. a.) 11.05 Power Rangers (s.) 11.35 Woody woodpecker (d.a.) 13.45 Auto MP F1 England - Training 15.20 Serie 16.50 Highway 66 (s. SUA '93 ep. 1) 17.50 Mode-Modelle (s.) 19.10 Exploziv (mag.) 20.15 Helden Metropole (co. SUA 1991) 22.25 Ein wissen Sie das? (show) 23.25 Europäische Schwergewichts-Box Titi (d.) 0.35 Angriff (thriller SUA '94) 1.45 Umkehrung left|thumb|80x80px 5.25 Matlock (s./r.) 6.10 Cartoons 12.05 Batmas (s.) 12.35 Blue Chips (dramă SUA '94) 14.30 Zeitreise (s.) 15.30 MacGyver (s.) 16.30 Spezialisten (s. p.) 17.30 Rückkehr Spione (co. SUA 1993) 19.30 Nachrichten, Sport, Wetter 19.45 Bullyparade (s.) 20.15 Paradies tödlich (f. p. SUA 1984) 22.20 Bote des Todes (f. a. SUA 1988) 0.15 Gewalttätige Stadt (f. a. It./Fr '70) 2.20 Comedy Club (r.) 2.45 Factory-Komödie (r.) 3.10 Bullyparade (s./r.) 3.50 Bote des Todes (f./r.) left|thumb|80x80px 6.35 Kerner (r.) 7.25 Lassie (s.) 7.50 Mein Freund Ben (s.) 8.20 Big Valley (s.) 9.15 Kung Fu (s.) 10.10 Avengers (s.) 11.05 Alpha 1 (s.) 12.00 Kommissar Rex (s. p.) 13.00 High-School-Liebe (s.) 14.00 Pacific Drive (s.) 15.00 City Life (s.) 16.00 The Marshal (s.) 17.00 Suchen Sie Sommersprossen (cs.) 18.15 Star Trek Voyager (s. SF 1995) 19.15 Ein Mann wird eine Frau (s.) 20.15 Sommer, Sonne, Urlaub (show) 22.00 Show Woche (show) 22.30 Ran fun (mag. sportiv) 23.00 Bericht eines Studenten (s.) 0.30 Alphateam (s./r.) 1.20 Klinik Rosenau (s./r.) 2.10 Die drei Detektive (s./r.) 3.00 City Live (s./r.) left|thumb|80x80px 8.30 Extreme sports: Freeride (mag./r.) 9.00 Automotive Shop All Terrain (r.) 10.00 Auto BTCC - Croft, UK (r.) 11.00 ATP tennis tournament (Rado Swiss Open) from Gstaad - semif. (d.) 15.00 Cycling Tour de France, et. 7: Marennes-Bordeaux (190 km/d.) 17.15 Tennis exhibition match in Portschach, Austria: Thomas Muster - Boris Becker (d.) 19.00 STW Cup car from Wunstorf, Germany (sel.) 20.00 Bodybuilding CM 1997 Athens (înreg.) 21.00 All sports: The Strongest Man - CM in Vaasa, Finland (înreg.) 22.00 Cycling Tour de France (rez.) 23.00 Auto PPG CART World Series at Cleveland - qualifications (înreg.) 0.00 STW Cup car from Wunstorf, Germany (r.) 1.00 Aerobic Miss Fitness USA (r.) left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Notizie 7.00 Do. 7.30 Em. pt. bambini 10.00 Concorso internazionale di danza 10.45 Poco Rita Wild West (f. muz. Italia 1967) 12.35 Verdetto: omicidio! (s.) 13.30 Notizie 14.00 Linea blu (mag.) 15.20 7 giorni in Parlamento 15.50 D. a. 18.10 Il settimo giorno (em. relig.) 18.30 Paura del buio? (s.) 18.55 L'ampia valle (s.) 19.50 Notizie 20.35 Zingaro (cs.) 20.50 Giochi senza frontiere (cs.) 0.30 Naufragio (f. Italia '93) 1.45 Em. mus. left|thumb|80x80px 17.00 Store Samba - Blood and Iron 18.00 Blood and Iron - Alliance's 19.00 Blood and Iron - From Nuremberg to NATO 20.00 Armor on the battlefield - the October War 21.00 DISCOVERY news 21.30 Danger area - Hazardous Occupations 22.00 Hitler - the seducer 23.00 Great commanders - Julius Caesar 0.00 Questions and cautş what rşspunsul - UFOs, huge fireballs 1.00 Frontiers of science - your life. E. In their hands 2.00 Receivable within octogunului - The story of MG 3.00 Closing program left|thumb|80x80px 8.25 Cosby Show (s.) 8.50 Seuls au monde (s.) 9.15 Papa bricole (s.) 9.40 Roseanne (s.) 10.50 Hit Machine 11.50 Les fans du monde (div.) 12.30 La vie à cinq (s.) 13.30 Mondes pararele (s.) 14.20 Robocop (s.) 15.10 Détectives (s.) 16.05 Chefs hotheaded (s.) 17.05 Champions (s.) 18.05 Chapeau melon et bottes en daim avec (s.) 19.05 Turbo (mag.) 20.00 E=M6 20.45 Menace imminente (s., 2ep.) 22.35 La vengeance d'un policier (f. p. SUA 1991) left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Videoclips 8.00 Kickstart (Good morning Europe) 10.30 The chipper 11.00 European Top 20 Countdown 13.00 MTV Hot - news, clups, gossip 14.00 MTV Fresh 17.00 MTV Hot - news, clups, gossip 18.00 Girl Power (Female body - portraits) 18.30 News 19.00 Xccelerator 21.00 Dance Floor 23.00 U2: history and music 23.30 MTV Live 0.00 Star Trax: Supergrass 1.00 Saturday Night Music Non-Stop 4.00 Chill Out Zone